Nero
Nero is a Skeaver Assassin and one of Big Mama and Pierce's top men. Despite this, Nero's loyalty to Distress has been questioned by the Skeaver population for his reluctance to allow and engage in activities many other pirates do, such as torture, brutal murder, and rape, as well as his willingness to work with other species. However, Nero still shows no hesitance to kill and puts the progress of his species above all. History Early Life Nero was born into the pirates through his father, an admiral and the closest thing to an ambassador in the armada. Nero's mother was a Niso, whom Nero's father had met while on Toka, a possible explanation for Nero's absence of natural violent tendencies found in Skeavers. Upon hearing about Nero's birth, Pierce tortured and executed his father and had his mother located and killed. Pierce decided to spare Nero and raise him as his own, attempting to instill violence in the boy and use him as a weapon. Pierce had Nero outfitted with many CyberAug augmentations at a young age, personally training him to be an efficient fighter and assassin, sending him off on "foreign affairs" to deal with problems with other species. This backfired on Pierce, somewhat, although Nero completed all his jobs, he quickly took interest in other cultures and spent time educating himself when alone. Nero brought home to him these new ideals to share, though he was ridiculed and criticized by others leading to much of the population distrusting him with leadership, causing him to go into isolation within the deep jungles of Distress, only coming out when needed by Pierce. Take Back the Windy Skies of Your Barren Homeworld TBA. Personality Nero is one of the more level-headed Skeavers in the galaxy, having an overall more friendly demeanor and progressive attitude in comparison to his much more violent brothers. After ridicule from other Skeavers for his unorthodox beliefs, Nero seldom interacted with others of his kind and preferred the rare conversations he has with members of other species. Appearance Nero stands out among Skeavers visually as well. Although being the average size of one, Nero has dark brown fur, no tail, and green eyes, although only one green eye remains, with the other eye being replaced by a red cybernetic eye. Nero's arms are also entirely cybernetic. In terms of clothes, Nero often wears a cloak, boots, and simple leggings. Skills, Weapons, & Abilities Skills * Master Marksman - Although average with firearms, Nero excels at using personal crossbow at any range and in any situation. * Master at Stealth - Nero was raised to be an expert assassin and excels at stealthily taking out enemies. Weapons * Custom-built Skeaver Crossbow - A medium-sized scoped crossbow made from a mixture of the natural metal and wood on Distress. Unlike most Skeavers, Nero carries with him a virtually silent and collapsible crossbow for stealth missions and easy transport, as well as a variety of custom bolts. ** Metal Bolts - Standard light-weight bolts used by Nero ** Piercing Arrows - Large, strong arrows that, as the name suggests, can pierce through multiple targets with even the most protective of armor, usually a one-shot kill. The arrows' powers come at the cost of poor reload time. ** Mine Arrows - Smaller arrows made to stick to virtually any surface at the cost of little to no damage on their own, but as the name suggests, come packed with an explosive gel that Nero can manually detonate at any time. ** Jammer Arrows - These arrows have no combat use, and simply jam any foreign communication devices when activated. ** Thermite Arrows - Last resort arrows used to take down heavily-armored foes or groups of enemies in open combat, dealing immense amount of base damage and splash damage when shot out, has a five second timer before the explosion. ** Gas Arrows - These arrows spew out a large amount of toxic gas into an area when landing, with only Skeavers, Drothians, and anyone wearing a gas mask being resistant to it. ** Rope Arrows - Non-lethal arrows simply used by Nero to traverse areas much easier and quicker. ** Flash Arrows - Used by Nero in sticky situations, these arrows act as a sort of flash grenade so Nero can escape combat if necessary. * Retractable Plasma Blade - A 50cm long, curved polymer blade that, when extended, fills with plasma, heating up the blade and causing it to glow a bright red color * Silenced D-25 "Toaster" ** Fires 10mm Depleted Uranium rounds ** 30-round magazines ** Three-round burst * Needler Grenades * Retractable Cybernetic Claws Abilities * Night Vision - Nero can see in the dark thanks to both his remaining eye and synthetic eye. Category:Characters Category:Deceased